As a common electroacoustic transducer for converting electrical signal into acoustic signal, a speaker plays an important role in sounding system. There are various kinds of speakers, by which cones or diaphragms are driven by audio electrical power to vibrate and resonate with the surrounding air to produce sound through electromagnetic induction effect, piezoelectric effect or electrostatic effect. Therefore, it is difficult to imagine how to enjoy high-quality sound effect without these useful speakers.
On one hand, the prior art speakers are mostly manufactured by wafer process and magnet integration, which makes the manufacturing process of the speaker extremely complicated. Besides, the connecting means for connecting the components of the speaker are mostly made of fragile materials which, however, are unable to bear relatively large deformation, thereby having a negative effect on the quality and service life of the speaker.
On the other hand, most of the prior art speakers are a miniaturized digital speaker which requires a complicated high voltage integrated circuit (micro-electronic) to drive itself, and the quality and service life of the speaker is strongly influenced by the impact to the diaphragm from the digital switch of the speaker.
Therefore, the prior art speaker has the following problems:
1. In the market of consumer electronics, the share of conventional miniaturized speaker is decreasing due to limitations of technology and cost and constraints of the application in the specific end products.
2. The advantage is not significant enough when applying the technology of micro-electronics to the speaker.
3. The complicated wafer process drives the fabrication cost high.